


Cross the Line

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mangle and Marionette are omni, Multi, Other, Silva is omni too, Those are why I put the other tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Shina is sent to fix Freddy, Jessabel meets Marionette then has to be sent away, a bunch of ocs get lovers, a couple toys are in love, a new animatronic arrives and Goldie falls in love. Springtrap attacks Jessica but stops himself because he quite likes her, then a skip at the end and Mari and Jessa are together as well as Freddy and Shina and a cute thing happens there.~~~~~~<~~~~~~~~~~~~>~~~~~~
Relationships: BB/toy Marionette, Bonnie/Chica, Foxy/OFC/Mangle, Freddy/OFC, Goldie/OC, Marionette/OFC, OMC/OMC, Phone Guy/OMC, Springtrap/OFC, Toy Foxy/Bon Bon





	Cross the Line

It was three in the afternoon on a weekday, a child's first birthday with close friends and the family. The animatronics were doing what they'd been programmed to, of course. However, Freddy seemed to be having some sort of problem for some reason...A mechanic, Shina, had been called to come in and fix him, or rather see what was wrong and attempt to fix it. Her cousin, Jessabel, a pretty redhead, was there as well. She had a cat named Kana, whom obviously wasn't there with her, and began to wander. Meanwhile, Shina did what she had to, then Freddy offered her pizza and a drink, which she gladly accepted. Jessabel continued to wander, not noticing when others left. She jumped a bit when someone tapped her on the shoulder...and turned to see Marionette. They, like Mangle, were omni and could be both genders at once or separately. "You need to go," they said urgently, and led her to an escape route, a window in a bathroom. "We'll see each other again," they promised, when she asked. They watched her climb out, then saw BB watching from the doorway then running away...Marionette only sighed and shook their head, going elsewhere in the building now. BB, meanwhile, ran into Toy Marionette, got comforted, and learned they liked him and said he could like them back.

Toy Foxy and Bon Bon were on one of the tables cuddling, having fallen in love as well, quite some time ago actually. Also, Chica had helped them get up onto the table to sit and cuddle. Phone guy, meanwhile, briefed Larenth, the newest guard, on his duties and such. He then got off the phone to go make out with his boyfriend Bone, the black cat Kuro on the back of the couch, and Melia the pup at their feet. Freddy and Goldie, meanwhile, went to the front. They found a package there, a tall one, and helped each other bring it inside. Inside they found a beautiful omni silver snow leopard, whom said "My name is Silva." They welcomed Silva, then Goldie began to show Silva around and began to realize he might like them...He turned humanoid, asking if they could do that and they closed their eyes. They concentrated and found out they could, then squeaked when he touched their ears and tail. They blushed and looked away, but he made them look back and kissed them. Elsewhere, Bonnie and Chica were ignoring the voices in their heads. Every animatronic had a voice/instinct to attack night guards, but these two ignored it. They were in humanoid forms, which made doing that way more easy. They kissed each other, then focused on making a nice cake for the snow leopard newcomer they'd seen.

Larenth was also an urban explorer, and had kind of let a redhead friend named Jessika in...She hummed now as she wandered over to the Pirate Cove, stopping as she heard voices. She peeked through the curtains, seeing a white fox person and a red fox man. They were both attractive, which caused her to suck in a breath of air, loudly...She covered her mouth in worry, yelping when the white one grabbed and picked her up. She blushed as she was placed in the red one's lap, and was told they were called Mangle and Foxy. They then proceeded to attack her lips and neck, a bit gently though. Larenth gasped when he saw Springtrap on camera, chasing some redhead that either got lost and locked in or sneaked in...He was startled and surprised to see the bunny suddenly stop. A sound distracted him from the cameras then. Meanwhile, Spring said "Don't...don't want to hurt you," and looked startled when he suddenly turned humanoid. "Finally! Why does this happen every night?! Oh, um, my name is Springtrap; sorry I attacked you. We all have humanoid forms; what's your name?" he asked. "J...Jessica," she finally said, and he smiled and hugged her, startling her, then kissed her head. Meanwhile, Larenth yelped as a brown maned lion leaped at him...Only for him to suddenly stop and transform to humanoid form, seeming curious of the pup at their feet. He was curious of the human too, of course, but more importantly the albino Doberman mix. "Dog..." was all he got to say before Larenth cut in. "His name is Leroy," the ash blonde told the brown haired lion eared and tailed male. "I'm Larenth," he then said, and the lion smiled and said "Bon," then suddenly bit him... "Mine," he growled, digging in a bit to mark him then letting go to just kiss the startled guard.

-skip-

None of the others were attacking, probably with their dates/mates, so Freddy and Shina were sitting and talking. The blonde had taken everything in stride, and smiled as she saw Mari and Jessa. The raven and the redhead were sitting and holding hands, talking with BB and toy Marionette. Toy Foxy and Bon Bon, meanwhile, ran up to her and the brown bear man. She smiled as she lifted the bunny child, tiny thing, and Freddy picked up the fox child. That's essential what they looked like, small children, toddlers in fact. They were obviously bigger then their toy forms, but still quite small and would be seen as children. Children with animal parts, but only people here at midnight or later would see that. The fox reached for Shina and Bon Bon, and she smiled and took him as well. She kissed them on the head as they held hands, and Freddy smiled and kissed her nose. He only did so once she raised her head, and she squeaked and blushed. How happy all these perfect couples were, perfectly healthy, happy, playful and loving that is.

(Will get origin story of Savannah soon; thinking her parents were shot by hunters or exorcists, and Jessica finds her injured in the rain and brings her to the building)

End


End file.
